A Bet's a Bet
by DancerBoy1
Summary: Maka wins a bet against Soul making him her slave for 21 days. She uses her prize to satisfy herself and any other person that is willing to pay for a piece of Soul. Soul isn't really down with prostituting himself.


A Bet's a Bet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater in any way!

Chapter 1:

( Souls Pov )

Maka and I have been rather competitive lately, so it wasn't a surprise to me when Maka burst into my room claiming to have a bet that I would surely lose. I've been on a wining streak for the past couple days and she can't bear the thought of ending the week with me winning. I rolled out of the bed straight down to the floor ; groggily standing up I looked at her and sighed. She was in a full green track suit with a red and black one in her hand. I yawned and marched past her into the hall, breakfast heavy on my mind.

" Don't you walk away from me Soul Eater Evans! ", I growled at the use of my last name. Maka knew I hated it, and by the smug look on her face I knew she knew she hit a nerve.

" What do you want? ", turning around to glare for a few seconds I started for the kitchen a second time. Maka followed closely behind.

" I want to have a race! ", I let out a groan. Physically I was an ok fighter, by now I could probably match another meister in hand to hand combat. But the one thing I'm not the best at would be running, and Maka knew that.

" What do I get if I win ", Maka got into a thinker pose. I snickered and began to " make " breakfast. Eggos and milk! Sitting down passing a glance to Maka I could see she was still thinking hard. Then a sinister grin plastered itself upon her face. Twirling around and singing nonsense to herself she suddenly stopped in front of me. She grinned again and chuckle evilly.

" Who ever wins gets the loser as their slave for a week. The slave has to do what the master wants...whatever he/she wants! " ,She let out a triumphant laugh like she had already won. Sighing as Blair took my food into her room I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I'm just going to ignore Maka for half hour or so, that's usually how long it takes for these things to get out of her head. I could use a shower to calm my mind a bit. Closing the door to the bathroom I noticed that Maka had just disappeared, not that I was expecting her to come in here with me but she didn't follow me down the hall. Whatever, nothing to worry about. Time for that shower.

( Maka Pov )

Normally I would have given him a good MakaChop for ignoring me, but when I heard him mutter something about a shower I quickly sprang into action. Making a stealthy dash for my room I listened closely. The click of the bathroom door was the sign I waited for before making another dash for Blair's room. Running in I saw she already had her face pressed against the wall. Pushing up besides her I revealed a peep hole behind one of her paintings in the room that peered right into the shower.

" He's so hot Maka ", she gasp out as he rubbed the back of his neck letting the water hit his head. She was fanning her head with a floating fan and was panting.

" I know, and after today...", I didn't finish my sentence as Soul turned around facing us, his manhood in plain view for us. My face was pressed up against the wall so hard it was a wonder that it didn't break. Blair could careless about what I had to say. She was getting hot and bothered, deciding it was best to give her some alone time I reluctantly pushed away from the wall and out the room. If all goes according to plan then I can get more, a lot more.

The bathroom door opened then shut. Soul walked down the hall in a pair if sweat pants and black t shirt. I jogged over and throw the track suit I got for him on his head. He sighed heavily in defeat and excused himself to go change in his room.

Hehehe all according to plan.

( Soul Pov )

" I can't believe I'm doing this. ", I mumble to myself. Maka has me standing in the hot sun, in a track suit, with our friends watching as we prepare to race around the track behind the DWMA. Stretching my legs and arms I jogged in place for a bit. Maka was already to go and with a shot from Patty being held by Liz we were off.

Starting down the 100 meter I was actually keeping up with Maka. I could see it on her face every time she would look over that she hadn't counted on me being able to match her. Suddenly it was like she shifted into maximum overdrive because the last thing I remember was running into a cloud of dust and the cheers of our friends. Slowing down I could clearly see a smug looking Maka Albarn standing amongst our friends. Plodding over with my head down I extended my hand.

" A bet's a bet. ", she took my hand gingerly and held onto it dragging me towards the bike. I hopped on and was about to start it when she stopped me.

" I think I'll be driving today. "

" No way! "

" No way Master. "

I glared at her, this was going to be a hell of a week. She pushed me back and proceeded to drive home. This was definitely not going to be the best week.

We arrived at the apartment shortly after a detour to the pet store. There we got a dog collar, said dog collar was now around my neck with a special made tag that looked like a soul with my name on it. Maka's snickering wasn't helping my pride. I was about to walk up the stairs to our apartment when Maka called for me.

" Oh Soul. My legs seem to have stopped working, would you mind carrying me to our living room? ", I groaned and approached her. I was about to fireman carry her when she insisted that I give her a back ride. She made me use my hands behind my back like a little seat for her ass, which I will add is the best ass I've had the pleasure of touching. She was doing this on purpose, I know it. Wrapping her hands around my neck she directed me up the stairs.

" Maka. Can I please take this collar off? ", I threw her on the couch after finally reaching our apartment. She glared at me. Collecting herself she patted the seat next to her. Sighing again I sat down. Then all I could process was the weigh of my miester settling herself right on my lap. Squirming around rubbing her ass between my legs I groaned.

" What the hell do you think your doing?! ", Pushing her off and covering my crotch I jumped up and against the wall. She had a childish pout on her face, like she wasn't just grinding her ass on me.

" I'm your master and your going to do what I say. ", I glared daggers at her. Who does she think she is.

" Maka, is this about all those other times I've won our bets? ", she pulled me on the couch. A rather dark blush spread across my cheeks as she placed her ass in my lap once again. She started her grinding again, looked me straight in the eye and began to speak.

" I promised almost all the girls we know a date with you this week and the next..."

" Waitwaitwaitwait! What do you mean this week and the next. I only agreed to being your slave for one week. ", she put a finger on my lips.

" You have a chance to gain your freedom with another wager, if I win two more weeks of Master Maka...", she put a hand on her chest as she said her new title.

" ...but if you win the deal is off. ", she wore a sinister look on her face. I don't know whether or not to trust her. A hand reached out to shake mine, I responded and sat up with Maka. She had something up her sleeve, I just need to find out what, and if there is a way to win. Though I have to admit about a month of dating girls doesn't sound too bad. Whatever. This is so uncool.

( I have a good feeling about this fic. Leave suggestions in the comments and keep on reading. (/•0•)/ )


End file.
